Ben 10 Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure/Trascript
Opening/Welcome to Candy Land/The Adventure Begins (the film starts off with at Candy Land, as they sing the opening number A Sweet Adventure) : and Children voice :: Our sweet Adventure begins today, and how lovey you know it could be :: With great field of Candy and laugh and play, and rase to Gingerbread tree : voice :: Soon we will follow the rainbow road as it wides by the peppermint streams :: We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our treats : voice :: Worlds of fun in Candy Land, we'll ran in hand and Hand : Voice :: Life is yummy in Candy Land, and we are all invited : and Children voice :: Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song : voice :: And where ever we're going we'll find our way. :: Come along, come along, come along. (We cut to Candy Castle, as villagers are getting ready this year's the Sweet Celebration) : Villagers :: They're is sweet celebration we just can't wait, hurry hurry there so must to do :: And we're all come together to celebrate, for the magic and a make own new : Voice and The Villagers :: Word's of fun waiting in Candy Land :: Come and run with the hand and hand :: Life is grand in Candy Land and you are all invited :: Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song :: And where ever we're going we'll find our way. :: Come along, come along, come along. : and Children voice :: Clouds of children and hill of sides :: It's an endless children paradise : Voice and The Villagers :: Glorious of color to conduct our eyes, plus green purple yellow and blues :: And once we'll discover the big surprise, we can taste any color we chose : and Children voice :: Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song :: And where ever we're going we'll find our way. :: Come along, come along, come along. : and Children voice :: Join us for a sweet adventure, :: Join us for a sweet adventure, : All :: Join us for a sweet adventure... :: Today! (Cut to Gingerbread Village, as Jib is getting things ready to leave on his own and traveling to Candy Castle) * Jib: Golly, I can't believe I'm really going to visit the Candy Castle, I hope it's not far. (Gasp) mother putting frosty on him Mom! You frosting me five times already! I'm going to be late! (Jib's brothers and sisters laughing at him) * Jib's Mother: I'm just wanna you look your best, Jib. After all, this is a really, really-- * Jib: Special day, yes I know. It's the Sweet Celebration. * Jib's Mother: '''Mmm, maybe you should wear a tie. make Jib's time out of Frosting and put it on him * '''Jib: Mom, it's getting late! * Jib's Mother: Hold still Jib, oh this is a big responsibility. You're talking our GingerBread Icing to the castle this year. * Jib: Are you sure the Licorice Icing? * Jib's Mother: Of course! put the Icing in Jib's book bag There's none better in all Candy Land, it's net, sweet and stick to about everything. Let me take a look at you. (Jib turns to his mother) * Jib: Well? * Jib's Mother: Oh, my brave gingerbread boy's first time away from home. Now, you'd remember what to do? * Jib: '''Take our gift of Icing to the Candy Castle, and placing it in the Sweet Circle by noon. Don't worry mom, I can do it! * '''Jib's Mother: (Sighs) I know you can, Jib. * Jib: gives her a hug goodbye You can count on me, mom! I have my backpack, my GingerBread Icing, and my map! * Jib's Mother: And Jib? stops If you ever get lost or don't know what to do? * Jib: Used my head? * Jib's Mother: Used your heart. * Jib: Love you, Mom! was saying "Goodbye to Jib," as they wave to him Stay on the road... Be on time... Bring the Icing... Got it! (Cut to Ben and his Team as they arrived Candy Land) (And so Ben and our heroes flow Jib up the path. Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Candy Castle) * Children: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? * Woman: Yes, of course, can't you see the castle * Children: Yay! * Man: I wish I haven't sold my cart. (They carry stuff in, as Princess Lolly who was playing her scepter at the Kingdom's statue) * Princess Lolly: Stop you, villain! I, Princess Lolly am the great acrobat in Candy Land! (She balances her scepter on her nose but then she falls and the scepter, and someone catches it, which turns out to be King Kandy aka, her father) * King Kandy: Lolly, how many times have I told you to be careful with your royal scepter? * Princess Lolly: 86 times, daddy. to him and kisses him on the cheek I'm sorry. the scepter and leaves Bye daddy. * King Kandy: Lolly! Stop right there! stops Oh, Lolly, come here, please. I want to talk to you. * Princess Lolly: Yes, Daddy. * King Kandy: Today, a new sweet flavor will bloom in Candy Land right after the sweet circle ceremony. And today, my daughter... caught a bit You are going to have a very special job to do. * Princess Lolly: Hmm? * King Kandy: I've decided that I want you to stand in the center of the sweet circle today. (One of Head Licorice Bites is eavesdropping on the confession) * Princess Lolly: Me?! You want me to... Dad, are you feeling okay? * King Kandy: Chucles Delicious treat will be brought from every corner of Candy Land put in these gold cups. And when every other in place in the last Gumball has droop in... notice that Lolly wasn't listening Lolly? Are you listing? * Princess Lolly: Uh? The last gumball, yes. turns to look at the cake * King Kandy: Then, at just the right moment, a very magic thing will happen, you will touch your scepter to this sweet circle and... notes that Lolly flies away Lolly?! (Lolly goes to the Windmill cake and blows on it to make it spin) * Head Licorice Bite 1#: Sceptor! Yum-yum-yummy! (Then, Head Licorice Bites start attack Lolly and get here scepter but they miss her. But the Baker step on them tripping over the cake, and suddenly he let go the cake and it flew in the air and landed on King Kandy) * Princess Lolly: Daddy! to her father, and then laughs I just wanted to see if the windmill's turned. up a windmill They do! * King Kandy: I'm so sorry. Chuckles * Baker: A thousand pardons, your highness. (The baker leaves) * King Kandy: Sweetheart, I like fun as much as the next king. But, today is a special day for Candy Land. Oh, so please, you only have to do two things: Be here in the sweet circle in six gumballs. he heard Gumball Clock tower drops Correction, 5 gumballs and second bring your scepter. (The bites peek out of their hiding place and spies on the king and his daughter) * King Kandy: Now I know you can do that, Lolly. Can't you? * Princess Lolly: Hmmm-hmmm. * King Kandy: And try to stay out of trouble until then. * Princess Lolly: Yes, daddy. (Then, Head Licorice Bites got their report and left the castle. And heading off to Licorice Woods, as their leader; Lord Licorice was plotting his moves and he notes they arrived) * Lord Licorice: Aw yes. Coming along nicely. * Licorice Bite 2#: Yummy-yum. * Lord Licorice: Aw my licorice bites, you're back. What did you find out? * Licorice Bite 2: Oh, yum-yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy. Yummy, yummy, yummy yummy. yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy. Yummy! * Lord Licorice: So Princess Lolly's scepter is the key to today celebration. Hmm. Good. Did you grab it? * Licorice Bites: Uh, no. * Lord Licorice: What do you mean no?! (The licorice bites get scared) * Lord Licorice: Look, here's how it works: I, Lord Licorice, am the boss. And I want that scepter! So get back to the castle and don't return without it! Oh! Those sugar brains! two licorice bites leaves This has all got to go like gumball clockwork, or I'll never take over Candy Land! taste some Licorice stew but it was too hot, so he got burned Oh ah oh! hot! hot! hot! I'm burning! I'm burning! The Heroes met Jib and Mr. Mint/"You Oughta Gotta Have Fun" (Meanwhile, back with Jib. As he still following Rainbow Road) * Jib: '''Let see, I'm following the Color Path to a small clearance. Okay! still walking until he stops for a snack eating Hmmm! Hmmm! suddenly, that next Gumball drops, which there are only 4 Gumballs left Hmm? It's getting late, I better speed it up. * '''Ben Tennyson: Excuse Me. * Jib: Ben Ah, you all must be new around here in Candy Land, what are you're names? * * * *'Jib:' Oh hi, I'm Jib. * *'Jib:' And it was nice to meet you guys too. Anyway, I better get going. * *'Jib:' To the Kandy Castle, that's where. * * *'Jib:' Because today is the Sweet Celebration for Candy Land, and I don't want to be late. * The Sweet Celebration? *What's the Sweet Celebration? *'Jib: '''Well you see, we did this every year. From the citizens of Candy Land, gather around the Sweet Circle at the Kandy Castle to place or gifts in the cups, and then when the King or the princess places their scepters in the center, something magic will happen. *':' Oh. How wonderful. *':' So what present did you bring? *'Jib:' I'll show ya. (Takes out his icing) *':' Wow! That's fantastic. * * *':' Well that's .... something. *':' What is it? *'Jib:' It's my mom's special gingerbread icing. *':' Well, that's really nice of you to give them that. *':' Oh, that's is so sweet. *'Jib:' Thanks, Nella. My mom trusted me to hold it this year. *':' It must be that important. *'Jib:' Yep, and I better get it to Kandy Castle, before it starts. She's counting on me to do it. *':' I'm sure she'll be proud. *':' Yeah, she'll probably talking about you right now. *':' That's right. *':' She loves you very much and supports you. *':' I'm sure you'll make it to Kandy Castle. *':' He's right. *':' Don't worry so much. You're going to make it. *'Jib:' Well, I better get going now. *':' (sighs) I don't think Jib knows what he's getting himself into when he going to the castle on his own. *':' I got a bad feeling about this. *':' Me too, . What should we do? *':' Well, let us we go with him? *':' What do you mean? *':' Think of it this way, he may not make it to the castle with the dangers lurking around every corner. So we got to help him anyway we can. And If we help him get to the Kandy Castle, he is safe of what he'll get to. * * * *'Jib:' Well if you guys are coming with me, then come on. *(They go follow Jib through the rainbow path, and the way gets cold.) *'Jib:' (shivers) It's getting chilly. I wonder where we are? *':' I don't know. * *'Jib:' Oh, that's right. (looks at his map) Ah, this must be the Peppermint forest. * *(They continue on the rainbow road, as it begins to snow.) *'Jib:' Oh, what's this? * * *(Jib tries to taste the snowflake but it melted in his mouth) *'Jib:' Argh, melted. I better try another taste. * *(A giant snowball rolls down the hill at them, and then hits them) * * Anything broken? *(Then he shakes the snow off his head) *'Mr. Mint:' Mr. Mint. But, Mr's to formal, just call me Mint. (shakes Jib's hand) And what's your name? *'Jib:' Uh... Jib. *'Mr. Mint:' Ah, Jib, uh? Well, how about you "Jib" for short. Chuckles * * * * * *'Mr. Mint:' Nice to know ya, guys. You all must be heading to the Sweet Celebration, right? *'Jib:' How did you know? *'Mr. Mint:' Where else would you be going on such a sweet sunny day? I'm going to. Hey, let's go together! *'Jib:' Well, I... *':' Come on Jib. Why don't you let him join us? * * *':' What do you say, Jib? *'Jib:' I don't know? *':' Come on it'll be fine, I promise. *'Jib:' I don't... uh... *'Mr. Mint:' I'm bringing the most perfect peppermint stick. (searches for it) It's around here somewhere. *'Jib:' Mr. Mint! We're gonna be late! *'Mr. Mint:' Plenty of gumballs lefy, my boy. Not to worry. (founds it) Whoop, here it is! *':' Wow, that's something. *':' Oh, wow, oh wow, oh wow! *':' Just a stick? *'Mr. Mint:' Yep. *':' *':' Hate to break it to you all, but, should we get going to the caste for the Sweet Celebration? *':' Oh, that's right. * * * * *'Jib:' Huh, according to my calculations, if we travel at a bridge paste without stopping to eat. (gets hit by a snowball) Hey! *'Mr. Mint:' You've gotta relax, Jib. This is Candy Land. And Candy Land means fun. Let yourself go and don't forget. You oughta, you gotta have fun. *'Jib:' We're in such a hurry, I don't know if I had time to be wild and free. *'Mr. Mint:' Ah sure you do, Jib. Laugh loud. HA-HA!! *'Mr. Mint:' Uh Jib? * *'Jib:' Huh, according to my calculations, if we travel at a bridge paste without stopping to eat. (gets hit by a snowball) Hey! ** '''Mr. Mint:' You've gotta relax, Jib. This is Candy Land. And Candy Land means fun. Let yourself go and don't forget. You oughta, you gotta have fun. *: Mint *:: Try something new *:: It's so good for you. *:: 'Cause...yoo-hoo! *:: You ought to got to have fun! *:: Be wild and free *:: Be loose like me! *:: You oughta gotta have fun! ** Jib: We're in such a hurry, I don't know if I had time to be wild and free. ** Mr. Mint: Ah sure you do, Jib. Laugh loud. HA-HA!! *: Mint *:: Sing Tra-la-la! *:: Wow, you oughta gotta have fun. *:: Jump high and low *:: And do say doh *:: Barno, sayo, you oughta gotta have fun *:: You feel as good as gumdrops when you get a bit slaney *:: Fun is your custard sun when days are glummy and rainy *:: You'll reach that castle soon as sure as candy as canny *:: But keep this that you oughta gotta have fun *:: And we will! *: Beavers *:: Be wild and free *:: Be loose like we! *:: 'Cause wee-hee! You oughta gotta have fun! *: Mint *:: Oh very nice. *:: Take time to play *:: Get carried away! *: Beavers *:: 'Cause, hey, hey, hey! ** Mr. Mint: Uh Jib? *: Jib *:: You oughta gotta have fun! *: Mint and Peppermint Beavers *:: You feel as good as gumdrops when you get a bit slaney *:: Fun is your custard sun when days are glummy and rainy *: Jib *:: I'll reach that castle soon as sure as candy as canny *: Beavers *:: Oh yeah! *: Jib *:: But keep this thought *: Mint and Peppermint Beavers *:: You oughta gotta have fun *: Jib *:: I oughta gotta have fun! *: Mint and Peppermint Beavers *:: We oughta gotta have fun *:: We oughta gotta have fun *:: We oughta gotta have fun *'Beavers:' Goodbye *'Mr. Mint:' Bye, bye. *'Jib:' See ya later. *':' That was fun. *':' I agree. *':' * * *'Mr. Mint:' So what do you say, Jib? *'Jib:' You're right. As long as we stick to the road we'll be fine. *'Mr. Mint:' Pepperminty-riffic! Ha-ha! This will be fine! * *(They walk on the path, singing the song along the way) *: Heroes Meet Jolly (Meanwhile, the heroes continue their journey to the Candy Castle) * Mr. Mint: And then, finally there was a loud pop, and that's how I got my head out of the ice cream budget. (They hear the bell ring) * Jib: That's next gumball. * The Licorice bites steal the scepter/The short Cut to the Castle (Cut to an older princess ice-skating, and then she sees Lolly) * Princess Frosting: What's the matter, little sister? * Princess Lolly: It's daddy. He wants me to stand in the center of the Sweet Circle, today. (throws away her scepter) * Princess Frosting: I've heard. He's so proud of you! How exciting! * Princess Lolly: But Frosting, that's a big job. A huge job. Look at me, would you pick me for the biggest job on Candy Land? * Princess Frosting: Daddy did. * Princess Lolly: (sighs) What was he thinking? I'm the flying one, remember? Why else would I have wings? (The licorice bites appear and are spying on the princess and they see the specter) * Licorice Bite: Scepter! (They dig underground and on to steal the scepter) * Princess Frosting: He knows you can do it, and so do I. * Princess Lolly: Sure I can do, but I don't want to do it. It's so much more fun to just go to the party and- * Princess Frosting: Ah-ah-ah. Daddy's counting on you, Lolly. * Princess Lolly: (sighs in dismay) Okay, okay, I'll do it. * Princess Frosting: Good, skated away I'll see ya in the celebration. * Princess Lolly: Frosting "Daddy's counting on you, Lolly." I guess I should try to be more responsible. Maybe Frosting is right. and she's her scepter Oh, there's my scepter. (Then a licorice bite pops out of the snow and steals the scepter and runs off with the other bites. * Princess Lolly: Hey. HEY! (runs after them) Come back here! That's my scepter you rotten licorice bites! Hey, you stop! (The licorice runs off the other side of the hill) * Princess Lolly: I order you to stop! (She flies off after them. Back on the trail) * Jib: More than anything. * Mr. Mint: Then a shortcut's the way to go. Time's ticking. (They enter as Jolly makes a clock and then goes in) * Jib: Sigh (Then, Jib goes inside, as we fade to Princess Lolly flying) * Princess Lolly: Oh licorice bites Oh. (She searches everywhere but can't find them) * Princess Lolly: What am I gonna do? Daddy's counting on me. (She sees a house) Grandma's house! Yes! She'll know what to do. (She flies over to the heroes as the scenes fades to another one) The Heroes found out about Lord Licorice's Plan/"Licorice Land" (We got inside the Licorice Wickered) * Mr. Mint: * * * * * * * * Kevin Levin: Who's that? * Mr. Mint: (stops Kevin) Shhhh. That's Lord Licorice. * Ben Tennyson: Who is the Lord Licorice Mint. * Mr. Mint: '''He’s the worst person in the Whole Candy Land Ben. * (?????) * '''Lord Licorice: I love cooking up trouble. * Mr. Mint: I wonder what's he up to? *: Licorice *:: There's a place in Candy Land *:: for everyone but me *:: For licorice is all but banned *:: when loved is what is should be *:: This place is run by every day sweets *:: I found it awfully strange, *:: But don't you pout, You'll soon find it *:: It's all about to change! *:: (The bites cheer and then Lord Licorice scares them) *:: Lord Licorice: Quiet! *:: *::: Licorice *:::: As all who know me might suppose *:::: I've hatched a tasty plot *:::: A licorice that grows and grows *:::: until there's alot *:::: *:::::: I'll place in the circle *:::::: And watch it quickly rise. *:::::: And soon my chewy, stick goo will reach to the sky *: Licorice and Licorice Bites *:: Licorice here Licorice there! *:: Far as you can see *: Licorice *:: The smell of licorice in the air! *: Bites *:: Yummy, yummy, yummy! *: Licorice *:: Slickery licorice everywhere! *:: Soon they'll understand *:: Life will be so great so grand *:: Here in Licorice Land ** Licorice Bites: LICORICE! LICORICE! LICORICE! ** Lord Licorice: Silence! *: Licorice *:: Chocolate pops and strawberry shakes *:: Will be against the law! *:: Only licorice birthday cakes! *:: Ho-ho! He-he! Ha-ha! *:: Licorice will fill the streets *:: A glorious display *:: The world will see a licorice tree! *: Bites *:: And we will scream HOORAY! *: Licorice and Licorice Bites *:: Licorice here Licorice there! *:: Far as you can see *: Licorice *:: The smell of licorice in the air! *: Bites *:: Yummy, yummy, yummy! *: Licorice *:: Slickery licorice everywhere! *:: Soon they'll understand *:: Life will be so great so grand *:: Here in Licorice Land *: Licorice *:: I will rule from a castle with a pool *:: I'll look great on my licorice estate *:: Have a thrown of my own *:: A licorice crown upon my head. *:: I'll even wear it to bed. *: Licorice and Licorice Bites *:: Licorice here Licorice there! *:: Far as you can see *: Licorice *:: The smell of licorice in the air! *: Bites *:: Yummy, yummy, yummy! *: Licorice *:: Slickery licorice everywhere! *:: Soon they'll understand *:: Things have been so blah (So pland!) *:: Life will be utterly grand *:: Here in Licorice Land The Heroes get busted/"A Friend like Me" The Heroes get busted/"A Friend like Me" The Heroes meet Princess Lolly/With the Villains (???) * - * - * - * - * - * Jib: Excuse us, your highness. It's like this. Trapping Lord Licorice and getting the scepter back Chocolate Swamp/Licorice steals the specter Back Licorice Kingdom’s Dungeon/Encountering Ben's Enemies They meet the Chocolate Org Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains (???) * - * Lord Licorice: In a few glorious moments, when the gumball machine delivers its last gumball. Then, the magic of the Sweet Celebraion will turn all of Candy Land into Licorice! * - * - Ending (With the heroes) * (?????) : and Children voice :: Our sweet Adventure about to end, and another will surely begin :: We will run down the magical road my friend :: Weary wonders we never been : voice :: Folks all smile here in Candy Land : voice :: Stay a while and you'll understand. : Voice :: Life is dandy in Candy Land, and eveyones invited : and Children voice :: Each sweet Adventure's a dream come true, in a land filled with sparkle and song :: It would seem even sweeter if you come too! :: Come along, come along, come along. : and Children voice :: Join us for a sweet adventure, :: Join us for a sweet adventure, * Jib: Mom! I'm home! : All :: Join us for a sweet adventure... :: EVERY-DAY! Post Credits Category:Transcripts